


=> Be the anime protagonist.

by lonelyghosts



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Gen, i love them so much. this ones for you riley, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: You are now the anime protagonist.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Spoprstuck Fics!





	=> Be the anime protagonist.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarglassy (sorch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorch/gifts).



=> Be the anime protagonist.

You are now the anime protagonist.

=> Enter name.

Your name is SHONEN PROTAG.

You are a bright young troll who, though never having watched any TROLL ANIME, has managed to duplicate the personality of EVERY SHONEN PROTAGONIST TO EVER EXIST (hence your name). You are EXTREMELY ENERGETIC and some of your friends might even call you HOTBLOODED (pun unintended!)   


Speaking of your blood! Like any shonen protagonist, you are extremely unique. You happen to be a MUTANT, with CANDY RED BLOOD. It's not something that gets you any favors on your planet, but you believe in always staying TRUE TO YOURSELF, even if that means you catch the attention of people who might want to hurt you. Even if it means you become homeless and the background you're looking at is actually a friend's house.

Despite your poor experiences as a mutant, you are VERY FORGIVING. Some might even say it's a flaw of yours! But you believe in the POWER OF REDEMPTION, LOVE, AND MOST OF ALL FRIENDSHIP. You believe that no matter what, everyone can be redeemed. If you were to lose faith in that… you don't know what you would do if you lost that. You'd probably embark on a downward spiral of self-doubt and hatred which would leave you reeling, wondering what your purpose in life is.

But what a silly thought! Something like that could NEVER happen.

You have a crush on this YOUTUBER you watch named LAIKND SUBSCR. He'll never notice you, but hey, you think he's pretty great. And you really love his moirail, DISNEY MCDNLD. They're so cool and pretty and funny, and of all Laiknd's videos, the ones where Disney gets mentioned are your favorites. 

You also have a MOIRAIL named YIKESS CANCEL. The two of you clash sometimes, and you can get a little angry at some of her bad habits, but that shouldn't matter. If you can't love people with bad habits, then you'd betray all the principles you hold dear. Everyone is worthy of redemption. Yikess is very important to you, and you don't know what you'd do if you lost her.

You are AGENDER and you use THEY/THEM pronouns. You type in bright red text that matches your blood color. You talk  WITH LOTS OF EMOTION AND ENERGY BEHIND YOUR WORDS!!!! YOU CAN GET PRETTY LOUD TOO…...... AS LOUD AS THE PASSION THAT RUNS THROUGH YOUR HEART!!! ＼(≧▽≦)／

What will you do?


End file.
